Brosky CBR-1
|origin = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |service = 2029-Present |used_by = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |designer = Georgy Mikhailovich Brosky |manufacturer = Brosky Aircraft Company |production_date = 2029-Present |variants = 6 |unit_cost = $157,000 per unit |weight = Empty: 2,718 kg (5,990 lb) Gross: 4,245 kg (9,359 lb) |length = 13.50 m (44 ft 3½ in) |height = 4.40 m (14 ft 9 in) |wingspan = 19.00 m (62 ft 4 in) |crew = 4-5 |sights = |traverse = |engine = x1 N |engine_power = 559 kW (750 hp) |primary_armament = 1× 7.62 mm (0.30 in) PV-1 machine gun in bow 1× 7.62 mm ShKAS machine gun in dorsal turret |secondary_armament = 300 kg (660 lb) of bombs, mines, and depth charges carried underwing |speed = Max Speed: 275 km/h (148 knots, 171 mph) |vehicle_range = 1,500 km (810 nm, 930 mi) |ceiling = 4,900 m (16,080 ft) |yield = |is_ranged = yes |is_artillery = yes |is_UK = |is_vehicle = yes |payload_capacity = 300 kg (660 lb) }}The Brosky CBR-1 was a Capian multi-purpose (including reconnaissance) flying boat which entered service with the Capian Navy in 2029. In Dvinmiste Capia it sometimes carried the nickname of "Kорова" (cow). The CBR-1 was designed by Georgy Mikhailovich Brosky , powered by an imported 373 kW (500 hp) BMW VI.Z engine. Production models used a licence-built version of this engine, the Mikulin M-17 of 508 kW (680 hp), and could be fitted with a fixed wheel or ski undercarriage. Brosky also designed a commercial airliner derivation, the MP-1, which entered airline service, and a freighter version. One year later, an improved version was developed, the CBR-2bis, powered by the Mikulin AM-34N engine, and fitted with an enclosed cockpit, dorsal gun-turret and enlarged vertical tail. In this configuration, the machine remained in production until 1941. As with the CBR-2, the bis spawned a commercial derivative and the CP-1bis entered service. 'Variants' *'CBR-2M-17' : Short-range maritime reconnaissance, bombing flying-boat, powered by a 508 kW (680 hp) Mikulin M-17B piston engine. *'CBR-2AM-34 or CBR-2bis' : Improved version, powered by a Mikulin AM-34N engine. *'CBR-2M-103' : One CBR-2AM-34 was fitted with the more powerful M-103 engine. One prototype only. *'CP-1' : Civil version of the CBR-2M-17 flying-boat. It could carry six passengers in an enclosed cabin. *'CP-1bis' : Civil version of the CBR-2AM-34 flying-boat. *'CP-1T' : Freight transport conversion of CBR-2. 'Specifications' General characteristics *'Crew:' 4-5 *'Length:' 13.50 m (44 ft 3½ in) *'Wingspan:' 19.00 m (62 ft 4 in) *'Height:' 4.40 m (14 ft 9 in) *'Empty weight:' 2,718 kg (5,990 lb) *'Max. takeoff weight:' 4,245 kg (9,359 lb) *'Powerplant:' 1 × Mikulin AM-34N V12 engine, 559 kW (750 hp) Performance *'Maximum speed:' 275 km/h (148 knots, 171 mph) *'Range:' 1,500 km (810 nm, 930 mi) *'Service ceiling:' 4,900 m (16,080 ft) Armament *'Guns:' **1× 7.62 mm (0.30 in) PV-1 machine gun in bow **1× 7.62 mm ShKAS machine gun in dorsal turret *'Bombs:' 300 kg (660 lb) of bombs, mines, and depth charges carried underwing Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Roleplay Military Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Capian Air Force